Red and Green
by One-chan et Imoto-chan
Summary: Julia gets kidnapped and taken to a strange place, where she mets a boy with red eyes. Can she and her new friend survive? Final Fantasy VII Beyblade crossover. JuliaVincent R
1. A Cruel Meeting

Imoto-chan: Ya! Our first fanfic! I'm soooo happy! hugs bunny while crying happy tears

One-chan: Yeah, yeah, big whoop. Just get on with the story already.

Imoto-chan: Meanie! sticks out tongue I think this is the first JuliaxVincent fanfiction ever, never mind the first Final Fantasy VII Beyblade crossover!

One-chan: But Vincent is the only Final Fantasy character right?

Imoto-chan: No promises! Anyway, One-chan do the disclaimer please.

One-chan: Fine. Neither Imoto-chan nor I own Beyblades or Final Fantasy VII. Happy now?

Imoto-chan: Very. Now on with the show!

Chapter 1: A Cruel Meeting 

A fourteen year old boy was running, running as fast as he could. He had to get away, from this place, from this nightmare! But his panic caused him to lose focus, and trip, a costly mistake. A man grabbed his arm tightly before he could get up.

"I say, what are you trying to do, run away?" the man asked, his face twisting into a sadistic smile.

The boy tried to break free, but the mans grip was too strong. The more the boy tried to struggle, the tighter the man's grasp became. Soon, the pain became too much, and the boy stopped struggling.

"Good choice," chuckled the man, "There's no way you'll ever escape this place, you should know that by now."

The man dragged the defeated boy to a cage, throwing him in not so gently. Softly rubbing his wrist with his other hand, the boy crawled into the farthest corner in the room. He curled himself up in a defensive position, in an attempt to hide himself from the man.

"What's wrong my dear? Lonely?" the man put on a fake look of concern, but his eyes shined with evil intentions.

"Don't worry, you'll be getting company soon, someone to share your misery with."

And with that, the man shut the door, leaving the poor boy all alone in the darkness. No one heard him sob.

Tears fell from red eyes, waiting for the nightmare to end.

Meanwhile, Julia and her brother were happily shopping. Well, _Julia_ was happily shopping. Raul, who had been blackmailed into coming, was being dragged around by his sister, forced to carry bags.

"Sis, are you sure we need _all _of this?" he asked, trying to see past the large bags he was holding.

"Of course we do Raul!" answered his sister. "Besides, this is nowhere near the amount of stuff I planed on buying. I cut _way_ back."

Raul silently groaned. He didn't even want to know who was paying for all of this. Though he had a sinking suspicion that it would probably go on Romero's account.

After Julia had bought everything she needed, the two twins headed back to the apartment they were staying in. Raul collapsed on the couch as soon as they arrived.

"I never knew shopping could be a type of torture." he whined.

"Oh stop complaining it wasn't that bad," replied Julia, ignoring her brother's oh-yes-it-was look. "You hungry?"

She was answered by her twin's snores. Julia decided to make him something anyways, because he'd probably be starving when he woke up. She was about to open the fridge, when she heard a footsteps coming up behind her.

"Raul, I thought you were asl -" before Julia could finish her sentence, a pain of strong hands coved her mouth. Something hard hit her head, and she blacked out.

A few minutes after, Raul woke up. He felt that something was not right, but what? Glancing around the room, he noticed Julia's beyblade on the ground. But why would she have left it there?

"Sister?" he called out, but no one answered him. His sister was nowhere to be found.

Julia was gone.

When Julia woke up, she realized that her arms were tied up, and that she was being carried by a tall, thin man. She tried to be released, but his grip was surprisingly strong.

"Oh, someone's awake I see." the said, not even bothering to look at her.

"Put me down right now!" she demanded.

"As you wish." the man replied, throwing her into a dark cell. Julia winced as her body hit the cold stone pavement.

"See, I brought you a friend, be nice." the man laughed as he locked the cell door.

Julia turned to see the person the man had been talking to. Fierce green eyes met pained red ones.

And time stopped.

Imoto-chan: Wow it's finished!

One-chan: Pretty good. Now comes the hard part: updating!

Imoto-chan: I knew there was a catch. sigh Read and review everybody!

One-chan: See ya.


	2. A Broken Place

Imoto-chan: See! I did update!

One-chan: But how long can you keep this up? Oh and by the way, I found some errors in your first chapter.

Imoto-chan: WHY DO YOU TELL ME THAT NOW!

One-chan: Scary! (runs away)

Imoto-chan: This time, I'll do the disclaimer. Neither One-chan nor I own Beyblades or Final Fantasy VII. Thank you and enjoy the second chapter!

One-chan: Have fun. (rolls eyes)

A Broken Place

Time seemed to have frozen as Julia stared into deep red eyes, while they stared into hers. Neither soul moved, too mesmerized in the other's gazed. Then, the sound of a sharp scream brought them back to reality.

"Wh-What was that?" asked Julia, shaken by the unexpected noise.

The boy didn't answer. He had never had anyone but the man talk to him. How was he supposed to answer her? Then he noticed that her wrists where tied rather tightly. They must hurt a lot. Very slowly, he moved towards the girl, and began to undo the knot.

Julia was about to question the boy as he moved towards her, but when she realized that he was going to untie her wrists, she closed her mouth.

Finally, the binds were unknotted. Julia rubbed her sore wrists.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. The boy just stared back, not knowing what to say.

Julia frowned worriedly at the boy. He was so thin, and very pale. How long had he been down here? And his eyes, they looked so…sad.

Julia decided to at least get the boy to talk. Maybe he'd tell her something about this place, and why she had been kidnapped.

"My name is Julia." she said, "What's yours?"

The boy just stared back at her, his red eyes wide in surprise.

'Maybe he's not used to speaking with people?' she thought. But before she could ask again, an eerie voice answered her.

"Vincent," the boy said in a haunted voice, "My name is Vincent."

Raul paced back and forth across the floor at the police station. His sister had been kidnapped, taken away. But by who, and why?

Boris. Raul's first thought was that he'd abducted Julia. But Boris was in jail, and whoever had kidnapped her hadn't taken her blade or her bitbeast.

Raul clenched his fist in anger. It was all his fault. I f he hadn't of fallen asleep, he might have been able to protect her. But now it was too late, and Julia was gone.

Tears started to form in Raul's eyes. What if she was hurt, or worse…dead? He'd never be able to forgive himself if something happened to his sister.

Raul narrowed his eyes in anger. Or whoever hurt her. He'd make sure they pay.

Julia was a little taken back by the boy's voice. It was filled with sadness and pain, chilling her to the very bone.

"Vincent…" she repeated. The boy – Vincent – just nodded.

"That's a nice name." complimented Julia. Once again, the boy's eyes widened in surprise.

Vincent was a little startled at the girl. He had never seen anyone with such bright, beautiful eyes before. He didn't know what possessed him to tell her his name. It was a stupid one anyway. But for some reason, when she said it was a nice name, he felt…happy. Who was this girl?

Julia looked nervously around the cell. It was dark, damp, and made entirely of stone, except for the iron-bar door. Screams could be heard coming from outside. Julia shuddered.

"What is this place?" she mumbled.

"A lab." Answered Vincent in his misery filled voice.

"What do you mean a lab? What are they trying to do?" questioned Julia, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

Vincent stared down at the floor, his voice barley audible. "I don't know." Tears started to form in his eyes. He knew he was being a baby and shouldn't cry, but there was nothing else he could do.

Julia felt a great deal of piety for the boy. But it wasn't just piety she felt. There was something else too. Some new emotion that made her heat hurt when she saw him cry. She desperately wanted to comfort the boy, to hug him.

So she did.

Vincent's body tensed as he felt a pair of gentle arms wrap around him. His eyes went wide in confusion and surprise.

"It's okay," said Julia softly, "You can cry, it's okay."

With those gentle words, the dam broke, and Vincent started sobbing on her shoulder. For the first time in his life, he had someone soothe him.

Minutes later he finished crying, and sheepishly looked up at Julia. Grateful red eyes met soft green ones.

And time stopped.

Imoto-chan: Yeah it's done! (cries happy tears)

One-chan: Your not finished the story yet. --

Imoto-chan: I know. But I will finish it! I promise!

One-chan: (rolls eyes)

Imoto-chan: Bye bye! See you next time!

One-chan: R+R


End file.
